Korlic
Druid (suspected) |Affiliation = Henknoc Tribe |Class = |Occupation = Leader of the Henknoc Tribe (formerly) Guardian of Mount Arreat (formerly) |Relatives = Wife (seer) |Status = |Appearances = Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Diablo III (player determinant) }}Korlic was one of the three guardians of Mount Arreat, and former leader of the Henknoc Tribe. Biography Early Life Korlic was raised in the Henknoc jungles on the southern end of the kingdom. While the land that these Barbarians lived in was lush and full of life, it was also full of danger beyond belief. Korlic was the leader of the Henknoc, protecting his people from the beasts they lived among. As a child he had managed to tame one of the more vicious animals called a Stalker. It was said that there must have been Druid in his blood in order to perform such a task at such a young age. In his teens, Korlic rescued a small child from a horde of giant spiders. The child turned out to be the son of a chieftain of an enemy tribe. Without thought or worry Korlic returned the boy home. While some say it was an act of stupidity, others say it was an act of courage. Regardless, it brought about an end to the conflicts between the two tribes. When the Ancients summoned Korlic it was through the tribe's seer, his wife. She told him the Ancients had called upon him to protect that which must not fall, to protect Mount Arreat. The honor was such that Korlic could not speak. Seeing this, his wife turned to the people of Henknoc and shouted, "my husband, your chief, has been chosen by the Ancients to guard sacred Mount Arreat. In honor of this joyous occasion we shall celebrate until his departure." And they celebrated, for three days until Korlic left. On the final day, Korlic named his successor. He was the young boy, now a man, who Korlic had saved from the giant spiders so long ago. Korlic knew he would rule fairly and justly over both tribes. Finally, with all his worldly deeds complete, he ventured to the top of Arreat to begin his otherworldly quest of protecting the Worldstone for all eternity.Korlic, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2016-02-07 Vigil's End In-game Diablo II Korlic appears in the fifth quest of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. His main skills focus on Leap Attack, making him quite fast and very hard to target, and therefore is usually the last to be defeated. This can also be backed up by the fact that he uses . To counter his leaps, it is best to cast a lasting area-of-effect skill right on the player's feet and swiftly move away as he lands, so that this deals damage when he hits the ground. Diablo III In Diablo III, Korlic can be summoned by the 's Call of the Ancients skill. Trivia *Korlic is possibly named after the Norse god of earthquakes, Krolock. References Category:Article stubs Category:Deities Category:Super Unique Monsters Category:Act V Bestiary Category:Nephalem Category:Barbarians Category:Gods